Not For the Lack of Trying
by MLyn1990
Summary: “Having an heir… might not be possible.” Rosetta Cousland contemplated this for a second and smirked slightly, “Well, it won’t be for the lack of trying.” It wouldn’t be the first time they fought against all odds. Post game - Alistair&F!Cousland
1. Prologue: Blessings

Not For the Lack of Trying

Summary: "Having an heir… might not be possible." Rosetta Cousland contemplated this for a second and smirked ever so mischievously, "Well, it won't be for the lack of trying." It wouldn't be the first time they fought against all odds. But, this fight may be the most difficult yet. POST GAME – Alistair&F!Cousland.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins and anything relating to it belongs to the amazing Bioware.

* * *

Prologue: Blessings

For the first time in months, Denerim's Royal Palace was quiet. For months since the late King Cailan's death, the Palace had been thrown in utter chaos with threat of civil war, the danger of the Blight, and a surprising change of power. Finally, things had quieted down a bit. The only real clamor was from the hustle and bustle from the many servants, who were busy cleaning up after a lavish wedding.

'Damn these Royal traditions.' Alistair cursed mentally. He struggled to keep a straight face as he became a spectacle in his own chambers. Well… correction; his and his bride's chambers. He could see why Arl Eamon had neglected to inform him of this little tradition. If he had any say in this, Alistair would have excused such a thing. The thing being a royal 'blessing' before King and Queen consummated their marriage.

Before the royal newlyweds were to rest for the night, a small audience consisting of their court, companions, and family relations to the King and Queen, would gather at their chambers and stayed until the Revered Mother had finished the blessing. What was the point of it all? The point was for tradition sake and the court's obvious demand for an heir to the throne; avoiding another problematic situation should anything happen to the King. Maker forbid…

'Could they not have done this blessing during either the ceremony or reception?' Ferelden's King questioned mentally, 'Or, at least when we aren't dressed in their night clothes.'

He glanced over to his new bride and Queen of Ferelden. 'My rose…' he smiled to himself. Rosetta Theirin, formally Cousland, stood with her head tilted down in prayer as the revered mother continued her blessing. Should he be doing the same? The King grimaced as he heard snickers from the audience. He could only imagine where those snickers were coming from. 'Probably Oghren, the drunken bastard enjoys torturing me. Or maybe it's Zevran?'

"…For you are the fire at the heart of the world, and comfort is only yours to give." The Revered mother finished and smiled warmly at the couple. "You have the Maker's blessings, your majesties. May the both the Maker and Andraste smile upon your marriage and give you many many little blessings." The audience behind her agreed.

"Thank you, your Reverence." Rosetta's voice finally snapped Alistair from his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, "Y-yes, thank you, your Reverence. May the Maker walk with you."

Arl Eamon excused himself and the remaining guests for the night; bidding farewells until tomorrow. Of course, Oghren couldn't leave quietly. "Ehehehehhhh, give it to 'er good, Boy."

Alistair felt his ears and cheeks burn. A faint yelp of pain was heard through the door, obviously from the Dwarf. Maker bless whoever disciplined him. The new King closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and sighed, "I thought they would never leave. "

"They have the best of intentions." He hears his wife laugh, "Did you take note of the 'many little blessings' part? Just married and they're already expecting me to give birth right here and now."

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with a very lovely sight. Rosetta had already climbed into bed, pulled the sheets down, and laid down in a provocative manner. She rested on her right side, left arm lay on her side, and the hem of her night gown was hiked dangerously high; giving her husband a nice view of her long bare legs. She eyed him alluringly and smirked oh-so-wickedly. "Well, my King? We mustn't let that blessing go to waste." she purred, "What shall we do for the rest of the night?"

The Senior Warden stood almost speechless, except for the long 'Uhh' sound he was making. It felt like the hundredth time his bride had left his speechless today. The first being when he first laid eyes on her as she walk down the aisle in her wedding dress; second, after she recited her own written vows, and the rest following throughout the day. Maker, if he had one weakness other then his unholy love for cheese, it was her.

She giggled. She loved teasing him and he loved letting her. Never had he met a woman so bold as she. From the very first moment they met, he found himself enraptured with her. So much so, at one point during their journey, he swore she must have been an apparition, conjured up from some evil Desire Demon, to lure him into a false sense of security until his entire life force was sucked out from him. Thank the Maker a thousand times that he was wrong.

She got up and made her way across the bed; gliding with the grace only a rogue could have. Alistair came back to his senses as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed his forehead against her own. "Mmm, milady, I have a few ideas." He said, huskily. He reached and tucked a piece of her long silky black tresses behind her right ear, leaned foreword, and whispered in her ear, "But, as always, your desire is my command."

Hey, he learned a thing or two of his own. One thing he learned, his rose loved it when he used that line.

Their lips locked into a passionate dance. Her hands combed though his hair and he lowered her body onto the bed; all without missing her lips. She let out a moan and he moved his lips to kiss along her neck to her collar. He felt her hands go from his hair to his loose shirt. She tugged on it, telling him without words that this troublesome article of clothing had to go immediately. He stopped his tirade of kisses to lift his shirt over his head and attacked her lips again.

Her hands explored every inch of his newly exposed skin; every muscle, every scar, everything as if she was searching for the very reason he was who he was. "My love…" she moaned feverishly. He felt every sense go utterly mad with desire just by her moans. "Alistair…" she says breathlessly.

It was her turn to expose some flesh. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her nightgown. 'These blasted things! Why must there be so many buttons?!' It probably didn't help that she now playfully biting on his earlobe; which tickled him in the process. "Fighting dirty, are you, my dear?"

She settles down enough to allow him better access to the blasted buttons on her nightgown. She smiles at him, "What is it they say, love?" she reaches up to gently caress his face, "All is far in love and war?"

Finally, the last button was released and he pushes aside the fabric for a better view of his beloved's frame. Their room is dim with a few candles lit around. Still, he can see her, all of her. It is not the first time, of course. But, every time he sees her, she is more ravishing then ever. Maybe this time is different… different, because now she is his Queen now and forever. She is his and he is hers until the Maker, himself, forces the very last breath they breathe in this world.

The dim candle lights create interesting shadows all over her exposed skin. He watches as her breasts rise and fall rhythmically and he lays his right hand flat on her slim stomach. He is careful though, because he knows she is ticklish here. He leans into the caress of her palm and stares down at her. They gaze into each other with love in their eyes. "My rose," he whispers.

Rosetta smiles when he calls her that. It was his little nickname for her since the very day he confessed his feelings to her one night by the campfire. No one else calls her that nickname. It's his forever; as is she. "My beloved..."

They kiss once more and proceed to make passionate love throughout the night until sleep and exhaustion finally claims them both.

* * *

To be continued with Chapter 1: Biological Clock


	2. Chapter 1: Biological Clock

Not For the Lack of Trying

Chapter Summary: More than one year after the wedding, Rosetta contemplates her duty as a wife and Queen to produce an heir.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins and anything relating to it belongs to the amazing Bioware.

* * *

Chapter 1: Biological Clock

There were times when the Queen of Ferelden longed for the open fields and the thrill of adventure again. Despite the how dire the situation was back then, Rosetta actually enjoyed her days of constant adventures into the unknown, traveling to places she had only read about in her family's library, meeting people she never thought she'd meet, and unraveling secrets never discovered before. Now, after a year of being Queen, her days follow a usually steady pattern of eating, sleeping, attending meetings, overlooking the soldiers, and entertaining a noble or two.

Days spent trying to conquer a Blight was far more exciting than attending meetings after meetings. At least, Rosetta still got to test her blade every once in a while when sparing with one of her soldiers. Her fellow Grey Warden-turned King, barely got to feel the sun outside the castle. Though, she must admit, she was proud that her once reluctant Alistair had made strong efforts in his duties as King. He has learned much with her and Eamon's help. Even Anora, who finally let go of her title, swore to allegiance to support the new King, and accepted to take over her father's duties as the new Teyrna of Gwaren; lent helpful advice every now and then. He surpassed everyone's expectations of him. The thought of it brought a small smile to her lips. She was happy that everyone could now see what she had always seen in him. Rosetta was proud of her husband, very proud.

She watched as her soldiers spare with one another; sometimes stepping in to give them advice on their forms and how to deliver a more precise blow. Her steel blue eyes also searched for potential recruits for Grey Wardens. She and Alistair are still the only ones left in Ferelden. But, due to their political standings, it was decided that it was best that they leave the order to focus more on restoring and governing their country. After informing the Wardens from Weisshaupt, they were sent word that one of them needed to travel there and appoint a new leader to rebuild the Wardens in Ferelden. Rosetta agreed she was the one to go.

She was to leave in six months with a small group of potential recruits. To make the task easier, she had asked the assistance of her past companions. She trusted that after traveling with them for more than a year, they knew what to look for in a potential Gray Warden. Oghren and Shale were to find recruits in Orzammar, Wynne in the Circle Tower, Zevran with the Dalish, and Leliana with recruits found in the major cities, like Highever and Redcliff. By the end of the six month period, the recruits they found would travel with her to Weisshaupt, where she would help select a new leader. The recruits that completed the joining ritual, would stay and train with the Wardens there until their new leader deemed them ready to return to their new fortress in the Amaranthine. How long this process would take was unknown, but Rosetta agreed only to stay until the very last recruit passed the ritual. She would then stay in contact by letters with the Grey Wardens until they returned.

It was a solid plan, both her and Alistair felt, but few plans are ever without a few bumps on the road. Oghren, now married to Felsi, was expecting their first child any day. He was reluctant to go and leave her and his future child alone. The royal pair respected his wishes. Shale now traveled with Wynne to the Circle of Magi. Though, the golem, at first, resented being sent to 'the tall prison filled with insufferable mages'. She, at least, found come contentment with the fact that there would be no birds flapping about in the tower. Back in Orzammar, she simply asked help from King Harrowmont. He was happy to oblige, as the news seemed to give new spirit to the warriors of his kingdom and gave new reason to host more provings.

The one main concern came from several figures of their court.

* * *

"_It's decided then," Alistair placed one hand over his wife's, "Rosetta will travel to Weisshaupt, while I stay here. Eamon will then take charge of the army in her absence."_

_Most of the advisors and chancellors seemed to accept the arrangement, but, of course, meetings rarely ever go so smoothly. The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat made sure of that._

"_Is there a problem, Ser Georone, or would you like me to fetch you some water for that nasty bug in your throat?" Rosetta asked nonchalantly, her sarcasm carefully hidden._

_Mical Georone was a stogy character. He fought as a soldier with Loghain, Eamon, and Maric in the Orlisian War. Afterwards, married a noblewoman and rose up in politics. He served as an advisor for both Maric and Cailan, so it was no surprise that he would serve the new King as well. The thing was, during the chaos of Loghain's schemes, Georone was very much one of his strongest advocates. He even went as far as to go against the Grey Wardens during the Landsmeet. His support then turned to advocating for Anora to remain Queen._

_For a time, he left court after Anora's dismissal. There was worry for a time that he would raise a campaign against the new King. But, after Anora, abdicated her title and perhaps after receiving some strong persuasion from Eamon, he agreed to return to court in support of Alistair. Under normal circumstances, the newly crowned King would have not agreed for Georone's return, but reassurance and persuasion from several of his advisors left Alistair with little choice. Rosetta questioned this. She did not trust this man who once proclaimed his allegiance to a mad man that almost led their country into the fires of the Archdemon._

_Georone cleared his throat again, "I just have one question, your Majesty, if you don't mind."_

_She had very little patience for him, for good reason too. The man was completely insufferable and always found something negative to say. "Go ahead; your concern is the concern of the courts."_

"_How long will this excursion take, your Majesty?" He asked, "I believe I'm not the only one in court who expresses concern with a prolonged absence from our Queen. Weisshaupt is far up north, if I'm correct? Won't travel take several weeks in the least?"_

"_In the least, yes," She answered wearily. "Weisshaupt will be a lengthy journey, yes, but it's nothing I am not already used to."_

"_My Queen will also be in the presence of fellow Grey Wardens from Weisshaupt, who will be coming from the north to escort her along the way." Alistair reminded, "We are also going to assemble a few of our own guards and new recruits to travel along to Weisshaupt. If one of your concerns is the Queen's safety, I'm one step ahead of you." He winked at his wife. She gave a small smile in return.  
_

"_Of course, I did not mean to question the safety precautions your Majesty has taken, it's just," Georone paused, seemingly uncertain how to form his next sentence. "Maybe this discussion is best left for a more private setting."_

_Eamon shook his head, "Ser Georone, please let this be not another talk of 'Bedroom Politics'?" He sighed._

_The balding man gave a sharp look at Eamon, "I'm not the only one in court who sees the need for an heir." He announced. A few nobles at the table straightened their posture, a sign of their silent agreement. "Least if anything were to happen… we do not want the throne to be thrown in utter chaos again."_

"_I'm sure that the King and Queen are handling this matter on their own. I don't see why you must discuss that matter now, especially when we are in the middle of an entirely different discussion." Eamon defended._

"_Doesn't this go in your interest, Eamon?" Georone questioned, "Surely, you had not adamantly fought for a blood of a Theirin to continue to rule the throne, just to let it cease with this generation?"_

"_Oh, for Maker's sake!" Alistair cried out, annoyed, "How did this meeting go from discussing the Grey Wardens to what goes on behind my chamber doors?"_

_Rosetta rolled her eyes, "Yes, I think the discussion about what goes on in between my legs is surely best for another meeting." _

"_I pardon the outburst, Milady, " Georone excused himself, "It's just with you preparing to leave for Weisshaupt, along with your absence from court for the time being, it seems like producing an heir-"_

_She cut him off, "I understand and appreciate your concern, Georone, over the continuation of the Theirin bloodline. But, my answer to your concern remains the same as always: I will produce an heir when the Maker blesses me the permission to." She felt Alistair squeeze her hand gently._

_Georone sighed, defeated for the time being, "Very well, Milady, I will bother you no more on this." A lie. She knows he will bring it up again and again, until he finally sees her belly with child.

* * *

_

'I will produce an heir when the Maker blesses me the permission to.' Rosetta scoffed mentally. The phrase felt like an empty promise; just as empty as Georone's pledge to drop that discussion altogether.

She placed a hand on her armored stomach. It is barren of any life that is not her own. She sighed and placed her hand back on the hilt of her sword. The truth was both her and Alistair had been trying very hard to produce a child. It is not a question of whether she even wanted a child, because she does. The Maker knows she does. It does not help her desire when mothers across Ferelden constantly wished her to bare blessings for their children or hold their babies whenever she stood outside the palace.

The desire only grew more when Alistair was in the presence of his nieces and nephews. Even if his and Goldanna's relationship remained strained, her children loved Alistair. Their uncle had given them a new home when theirs had been destroyed during the darkspawn assault on Denerim and he would go out of his was to make visits weekly. Despite never really having family until recently, he was a natural with children. His easy-going and funny nature made it easy for the children to warm up to him. But, her heart ached softly when she sees him play sparing with his nephews or telling stories of their adventures to his nieces.

It is not a question of whether she wanted a child. It is the question of whether she could have one. With the tainted blood settled into her system, she was doubtful that she could produce any life from her womb. It's her doubt that made her question her right to be the Queen of a country that expected her to give them an heir, when she knew it would be impossible. It's the same doubt that also left her to question what kind of wife she was, when she could not give her husband a child. Alistair knew of her feelings on the issue and often reassured her.

"_I'd rather spend the remainder of my life trying with you than with anyone else." He pressed his forehead to hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "Children will come when the Maker blesses us with them." His words held such confidence to them that for a brief moment, her doubts faded._

Their companions knew of their predicament and tried to lend some help every now and then. During her time in Orlais, Leliana had brought back with her 'fertility teas' and Orlisian charms. Wynne came back with Shale from the Tervinter Imperium with Tervinter fertility amulets and a bunch of herbs to 'simulate the reproductive organs'. These herbs, by the way, only made poor Alistair sick. Even Zevran had come around to give more of his 'helpful' advice. The last time he visited the palace, he had given them a book he had acquired as a gift from a fellow Crow, back when he was only an amateur assassin.

"_I can't tell you how much this book helped with me to increase the quality of my 'performance'." The elf grinned, "I took the liberty of noting some positions that I thought you would find, how should I say this… 'potent for breeding'?"_

_Alistair blushed as he read the title out loud, "'The Antivan Guide to Explosive Love Making'?"_

The following morning, it was agreed that the next time Zevran visited the palace, a parade would be held in his honor.

Still with the help and encouragement of their friends, the couple had yet seen any signs of pregnancy. She felt no morning nausea, craved nothing out of the ordinary, or displayed any other behavior she had witnessed her late sister-in-law, Oriana, display during her pregnancy with Oren. Rosetta remembered how she used to grimace of the sound of Oriana vomiting nearly every morning of her first month of pregnancy. She even declared that she would never want to go through such a thing. How ironic that she now actually wanted to wake up in the morning with a powerful erg to have morning sickness.

Rosetta jumped slightly when she felt something cold and wet touch her hand. She looked down to her right and saw her faithful mabari staring up at her, panting heavily. She bent down to one knee and started scratching the back of his ears.

"Kaizer, where have you all morning?" she asked, "Not bothering the cooks for scraps, I hope."

The war hound barked happily in response, still enjoying the attention his master was giving him.

His master giggled, "Oh, you are such a spoiled dog. You better be careful or you'll start losing your muscles and gain a big doggie belly. " She teased.

"That's for sure."

Rosetta averted her focus from her dog to the direction she heard the voice come from. She heard her dog whine softly when she stopped petting him.

Alistair strode into the training yard, walking until he stood in front of his wife. "I hear from the cooks, he's been coming into the kitchen almost daily, begging for pork bits and the like."

Kaizer cocked his head to the right and looked up at the King.

Alistair shook his head and crossed his arms, "Don't give me those cute puppy dog eyes," He said, his voice feigning seriousness, "That may work on your master, but it won't work on me."

The mabari whined and bowed his head to the ground.

The King sighed, "Oh, all right." He gave the hound a little pat on his head, "I hear from the servants we're having roast beef tonight. Better see if the cook has any bones for you to chew on."

Kaizer barked happily, his stubbly little tail wagging profusely behind him. He turned slightly and looked at his master for permission.

Rosetta smiled and nodded, "But, if they say 'no', it's a 'no'. No begging, you hear?"

The mabari barked and ran in the palace, leaving the royal pair laughing behind him.

Alistair looked down at his wife, who was still on the ground. She looked curiously up at him, prompting him to ask, "What?" as he offered his hand to pull her up.

She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up, using his strength and weight to her advantage. "Oh, nothing really… I was just picturing the way you would discipline a child."

"Oh, reeeally?" He smirked playfully, "I always thought I'd let my wife take care of all the disciplining. That way, the child would like me the best and I'd be the favorite parent!" He joked, smirking wickedly as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Oh, you are the nefarious one." She laughed and placed her leather-clad arms around his neck, "So, my King doesn't normally pay me visits while I'm with my soldiers, was there something you wanted to tell me? Other than tattling on my poor dog?"

"I was tired of being cooped up in that study with all those cranky advisers," He whined, "I wanted to see my wife." He pouted and stared down at her with cute puppy dog eyes.

Rosetta tried hard to contain her laughter, but it was too difficult. "Surely, this is not the reason? I doubt 'To see my wife' was not a convincing enough excuse to your advisers." They wouldn't even let him take a bathroom break without following him to the private chambers and waiting outside 'til he was finished.

"My rose is too cunning," he reached inside his pocket and held out a letter, "I just got word from Oghren."

She reached out and plucked the letter from his hands, "Is everything okay? I hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble. I told him that he needed to take it easy with his baby on the way." She opened the letter and began silently reading it as Alistair waited for her to finish.

After a few seconds, her concerned expression turned to pure excitement. Alistair smiled softly and asked, "So, when do you want to visit the new parents?"

* * *

After Oghren accepted the offer to become a General in Denerim, he was granted a house in the noble district of the city. Felsi moved in after they married. Thankfully, their house was not too far from the palace, but the royal couple was still obligated to bring a few guards with them. It felt silly to, especially since they could handle themselves just fine. Before they left, Rosetta dismissed her soldiers and changed out of her armor to one of her noble dresses.

They arrived in front of the quaint house and before Alistair got a chance to knock the door, it opened, revealing a grinning Dwarven man.

"'Bout sodding time you two came to visit. Was wonderin' when that bleeding letter was gonna get to ya." He eyed the four guards that silently stood behind his former comrades. "What's with the guards?"

"You know how the courts are." Alistair shrugged. "Congratulations on the baby!"

Rosetta leaned down and gave her General a hug, "Congratulations, friend. How is Felsi? Is she doing well?"

"Heh, why don't you ask her? She's in the bedroom with the little pooper." He said as he led the two towards his bed chambers. Before he opened the door, he signaled for his guests to remain quiet. Alistair looked at his guards and signaled them to wait by the living area.

Oghren opened the door and ushered the two to come in. Felsi sat in the middle of the bed, cradling a small blanketed bundle. She smiled tiredly at the royal couple as she continued to rock her baby, "Greeting, your majesties." She whispered.

Rosetta carefully sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the new mother and her baby, "Congratulations!" she whispered as she peered over the tiny baby.

The baby was slightly smaller than a regular human baby, but appeared just as cute as it slept peacefully while it was wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. The baby had wisps of the same fiery red hair clearly inherited by its parents.

"It's so… small." Alistair stated.

Oghren snorted, "Thanks for stating the obvious. 'It's' a girl, just in case you didn't register that already."

"Hey!" Alistair playfully glared at the new father.

"She's so beautiful." Rosetta cooed. "What's her name?"

"Rosetta." Felsi answered.

The Queen looked at the new mother curiously. Felsi just smiled and looked over to her husband. She looked back at Oghren for an explanation.

The dwarf scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor, "Yeah, sorry for not asking permission or whatever." He returned his gaze back on her, "I just thought it was appropriate. Seein' as without you, none of this would have ever happened. I would have still been a sodding drunk back at Orzammar, still making a case to find that moss licker of an ex-wife of mine. That, or archdemon food." He shrugged.

"This was our way of thanking you, for bringing us back together." Felsi explained, "Because, let's face it. If you weren't there to back him up, no way would I have got back together with this no-good-roasted-nug-wrestler."

"Woman, you know you can't resist me charms." Oghren whispered huskily. Flesi rolled her eyes in response.

Rosetta blushed, embarrassed that she was at a loss of words, "I-I had no idea you…" she smiled warmly at Oghren, "Thank you, both of you for this honor."

"Aw, Warden…" Oghren looked up at the ceiling, "Argh, I got somethin' in my eye."

"Hey, if the baby was a boy, would you have named it after me?" Alistair chimed in.

"Hah!" Oghren burst out laughing, "Fat chance, Son. If I had a boy, it would have been 'Oghren Jr'!"

The sound of her father's booming laughter caused the baby to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing big beautiful green eyes.

Rosetta cooed at the little baby, "Hey there, little Rosetta. Aw, you're so cute!"

The baby gave no response and simple looked around the room.

Felsi kissed her little one, "Did you wake up to say 'hi' at your royal guests?" She looked up at the Queen and asked, "Would you like to hold her? I'd be honored if you gave her one of those royal blessings."

Rosetta laughed, "Of course." She held out her arms to accept the baby as Felsi carefully placed the baby in her arms.

The little dwarven newborn was light in her arms. She looked up at Rosetta with her gorgeous green eyes and started reaching out with her tiny left hand. Rosetta let the baby grasp one of her fingers. "Oh, she's a strong little one. Maybe she'll be a brave warrior, like her father?"

"Let's hope that's the only thing she inherits from her father." Felsi joked.

Alistair stared at his wife silently as she continued to coo and giggle at the baby in her arms. 'She looks so natural with a baby.' He felt a slight ache in his heart. 'Will I ever be able to give her that kind of happiness one day?'

Rosetta caught her husband staring at her; she smiled, "Would you like to hold her?"

Alistair was brought back from his thoughts and blinked at her, "What? Me? Are you sure? I-I've never held a baby before."

Oghren snorted, "Might as well hold her. Then I can brag about how the King and Queen of Ferelden held my daughter just a day after she was born." He gave a sharp look at Alistair, "But, if you drop her, I'll kill you."

Alistair laughed nervously as he carefully sat next to his wife. He held out his arms, "Like this?"

Rosetta carefully placed the baby in his arms, "Support the head. Yes, like that. There you go."

He started at the baby in awe. "Wow… she is really tiny." He chuckled lightly, amazed at the little bundle in his arms. He never held a baby before; all his nieces and nephews were children, the youngest being a toddler. "So… this is what it feels like… Wow."

Rosetta smiled sadly. The ache in her heart returned, making it feel like torture to watch him cradle a little baby in his arms. 'Will I ever be able to give him that kind of happiness one day?'

* * *

The royal pair stayed until the sun set and returned to their palace moments later. Dinner awaited them at their return. Eamon and his wife joined them this time, with questions pertaining to their day and curiosity over the new addition to Oghren's family. Rosetta was unusually less chatty. Alistair often relied on her to keep Isolde busy while he chatted with Eamon. She even excused herself from dinner after only taking a few bites, stating she felt fatigue from all the excitement of the day and wanted to go to bed early.

Normally, Alistair would have returned to his study after dinner, especially after shortening his usual schedule to visit Oghren. He still needed to review some papers. But, after bidding Eamon and Isolde farewell, he went straight to his bed chambers.

When he opened the doors, he found his wife already changed into her night gown and sleeping peacefully. He went to her side and kissed her lightly on her temple.

He changed soon after and carefully climbed onto the bed so he didn't disturb the sleeping form beside him. "Alistair?" she called out as she stirred awake, rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No," She sat up, "I just dozed off a little. I was waiting for you."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "What's troubling you, Rose? You barely ate anything at dinner." He asked, his voice sounding sincerely concerned.

She leaned back, resting her form against his, "I've been thinking," She hesitated, biting her lower lip softly, "About how the court has been pressuring us to produce an heir."

"Hmm… you know, when Eamon told me that court was going to be expecting a child soon, I didn't think they'd be almost harassing us for one." Alistair chuckled lightly.

The corner of her lips perked, "I should be used to it, I suppose. My mother was so intent on marrying me off to any nobleman that came through the castle, just so I could start giving her more grandchildren."

"I can't even imagine how that must be like. The Chantry raised me to believe that even looking at a woman meant the Maker was going to strike me down where I stood." He mused.

"My poor chantry-raised-King, puberty must have been hell for you." She felt his body shake with laughter, "But, back on topic, before you make me lose my train of thought."

"Alright, alright… I'm shutting off the silly banter." He cleared his throat and gave her a serious look, "What's troubling you, my lady?" He's gotten very good at switching his jovial nature on and off; the likely result of having a wife that was a master of it.

She hesitated for a bit, trying to find the right way to form her next words, "I'm just so tired of being told what my duty is. Lady Cousland was supposed to act like a refined lady in order to bait herself a nobleman to wed. As 'the Warden', my sole duty was to end the Blight, no matter the cost of my personal feelings. Now as Queen, I'm to give an heir to the throne." She turned to her husband, her expression hard, "I don't want to give the Kingdom an heir." Alistair's face contorted in confusion, he wasn't sure what his wife was trying to tell him. Before he could say anything, he felt a finger press against his lips, halting him. "After visiting Oghren and Felsi, I realized that I've been placing having a baby under the category of 'duty'. But, having a baby shouldn't be a duty."

"I don't think the court will see it that way. It's different for us. They expect us to secure the thrown for another Theirin."

Rosetta released herself from Alistair's grasp. She turned herself around so she was face-to-face with her husband and seated on his lap. Her hard expression turned tender, "They brought a baby into their world out of love, not because they needed to secure any title or seat. I know we're in an entirely different boat, but I don't want to bring a child into our world knowing half the reason of its very existence was an obligation or an act of duty."

Alistair felt his stomach tighten, "What are you trying to tell me then? You don't want a baby?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not saying that." She placed on hand on his bare chest and another to caress his face, "I want a baby, but for the right reasons. I want a baby not because it's my duty as your wife and Queen of Ferelden. I want a baby, because I love you more than anything in this world. I want a baby as a physical manifestation of what we feel for each other. I don't want… just an heir." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward so her lips were close to his left ear, "I want to have your baby."

She felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her. She accepted his warmth and melted into him. She heard him whisper, "I want to give you our baby, Maker, I do."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek, "I love you, my beloved Alistair. Let me have our child."

His lips left a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts, which caused a soft sigh to escape from her lips. His rough hands roamed all over her, exploring the curvature of her body, and tugging at the nuisance that was her night gown. She felt him left up the hem of her gown and she assisted on the removal of the garment, later flinging it elsewhere.

Alistair turned his attention to her supple breasts; sucking and flicking his tongue around one perky nipple, while he fondled the other with his left hand. His right hand explored the flesh beneath the light cloth that covered her most private region. Rosetta gasped and squealed in ecstasy as fingers played with her, building up the fire that steadily grew inside her.

He dominated her and now she wanted a bit of her own control. She forced his hands away and held them tightly, discontinuing his assault. He looked up at her with hunger in his brown eyes. She leaned down and captured his lips with her own. Their tongues danced with one another. His hands found themselves all over her body again, trying to find her most pleasurable spots. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt a hand take a hold of his length through his loose pants and stroke him gently.

"Sneaky rogue," he hissed as new pleasure began to pulse through his body.

Rosetta giggled mischievously as she began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from Alistair's chest to his hard abdomen. Her right hand still stroked his manhood as he withered in pleasure beneath her. She used her left hand to free her husband of the remaining two garments he had on, before taking his hard shaft into her mouth.

Alistair was left moaning and hissing various endearments as he tried hard to hold on to his sanity. He felt her lips leave him, so he peaked down, and found her steadily lowering herself onto him. She was now fully nude, having discarded her undergarment swiftly.

She had her fun, now it was his turn to turn this battle around. He sat up, gripped her hips, and swiftly guided her down to him until they were one.

This sudden action left Rosetta completely off guard, the sudden fullness left her gasping, "Alistair…" she moaned. His hands firmly held onto her waist as he began to move slowly beneath her. She held on to him for dear life as she tried to move to his rhythm. Their room filled with sounds of their pleasure. Gasps and soft whimpers of, "I love you" escaped from their mouths.

Now Alistair was on top with Rosetta sprawled beneath him, gripping onto the sheets tightly until her knuckles turned white. She begged him, "Harder, oh Maker, harder!"

He grunted in response, making each pump harder, faster, and deeper into her. He felt her walls tighten around him, causing him to spill all he was into her. He gasped, "Rose!"

She arched her back as she felt her climax reach her and it felt like the world around her exploded. She cried out in pure ecstasy as she wrapped all her limps around her husband.

Their breathing was hoarse and labored, their bodies covered in a layer of sweat, and their heads felt light and tingly. Alistair tried to keep himself from crushing the smaller form underneath him, using his elbows as support. He stared at his wife, who was still trying to recover from her climax. He removed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face, admiring her beauty as she stayed in her reverie.

"I think I just outdid myself." He grinned, still trying to catch his own breath.

Rosetta slowly opened her eyes and gazed fondly up at him, "Mmm… brilliant performance, love."

He chuckled lightly, "Thank you, I aim to please." He said rather huskily. Alistair leaned down and captured her lips again. This time, the kiss was not hungry and eager. It was soft, gentle, and very loving.

She felt one of his hands travel to her flat belly and she reached over to entwine her fingers with his. Alistair held her body close to him as he reached for the sheets to cover themselves.

Rosetta felt warm all over, especially in her stomach. Maybe this was a sign. She silently prayed to the Maker before fatigue finally settled in.

'Please let this be a sign.'

* * *

A/N: Whoa… first lemon. Hmm… well, just gonna clarify that not every chapter is gonna end with a lemon. Sorry to disappoint. Lol Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out if Rosetta ever got pregnant or not. Next chapter will probably less wordy. Edit: Fixed a few things. Thank you to those informed me of the errors. :) Much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Not For the Lack of Trying

Chapter Summary: Takes place five months later from the previous chapter. Few plans are ever without a few bumps on the road. This bump may not be so bad. It does, however, bring a whole new batch of changes.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins and anything relating to it belongs to the amazing Bioware.

* * *

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

_-Mornings- Alistair_

Alistair was used to his wife waking him in the morning. He highly preferred that to the sound of loud knocking from one of the servants outside their chamber doors. Rosetta used a more pleasant tactic to wake up the King of Ferelden. She would gently shake his shoulders until he finally stirred. She'd laugh when he groaned and begged for a few more minutes and then attack him with kisses. He loved that part especially.

Things are different now. When, once, she rose just when the sun hit the horizon, she now slept peacefully until the servants knocked on their chamber doors. Alistair doesn't mind the disruption now. He had grown used to waking up that way. He just preferred the sound of his wife's laughter to the dreadful knocking.

He woke up to sound of the sleep-disturbing-knocking. He groaned and mumbled incoherently onto his pillow. He rolled himself on his back, propped himself up on his elbows, and glared at chamber door. One of the maids peeked in and gave him a polite morning greeting.

"Good morning, your Majesty." She whispered, "Breakfast is awaiting you and the Queen. If you need anything-"

"I'll be sure to tell you or one of the other servants." He waved her off as he finished her sentence.

The maid bowed and exited the room. Alistair sat up, stretched his muscles, and yawned tiredly. 'Definitely miss the old way of waking up.'

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. "Morning…" Rosetta greeted, resting her cheek against his back, "Did you sleep well?"

"Until the knocking, yes." He answered, "How about you, love?"

"About the same."

He placed his hands over hers and tenderly stroked the side of her hands with his thumbs, "How about the little one?"

He felt her lips form smile against his back, "I'm pretty sure he or she slept well too."

It had not been that long ago since the two found out they were finally to be parents. Months of trying to conceive paid off when Rosetta finally started showing signs; little mood swings, increase in fatigue, strange appetite, and finally morning sickness. Of course, the couple waited until she started showing physical signs to be absolutely sure. Her stomach now showed a small bump- small, but a clear confirmation.

Now with the pregnancy, plans for the journey to Weisshaupt had changed. A suggestion to postpone the trip was made by some of their advisors, but both former Wardens knew that anymore delay on rebuilding the order would have been detrimental. Alistair agreed to take his wife's place. Rosetta would stay in Denerim and perform his duties while he was away.

Alistair had no idea how long the business in Weisshaupt would take. He wouldn't at all be surprised if whenever he returned, his wife would be close to delivery. Thinking of the months he would spend away from his beloved wife and their child almost caused Alistair anxiety. He wanted to here with her, every step of the way. He wanted to be there when the baby kicked from inside her womb, to watch her belly grow bigger and bigger with each passing week, and support her as her body dealt with the changes.

The soon-to-be father pushed back those thoughts. The moments they had now were far too pleasant to disturb with his worry. He was here now; Weisshaupt was five weeks away. Before the frigid North could claim him, he will have his fill of his wife's loving warmth.

* * *

_-Training- Rosetta_

Rosetta watched as her men lined up in front of Eamon. The court may not want her to continue training the troops during her pregnancy, but it didn't mean she couldn't at least watch. She trusted Eamon. If she was going to leave her duties to anybody, Eamon was top on her list. He had years of experience that expanded her own, so the choice was clear.

She couldn't help, but feel slightly out of place in the training grounds. Normally, she would be dressed in her armor and her starfang and topsider's honor in each hand. Now, she didn't even think about her armor and weapons. Her armor was far too snug and tight, specifically around her belly. Dresses were comfortable and silk felt wonderful against her skin. The lighter materials also allowed her to show off her growing bump.

She watched as her men prepared to train under Eamon's command. She smiled as a memory was triggered; days of her youth when she often watched her father or Fergus command their knights. She remembered how envious she used to be, wishing she could take control or join in one of the sparing teams. Her hands glided over her occupied belly and smiled. She felt no envy now, there was no desire to join her soldiers as they spared, and she certainly did not want to switch places with Eamon.

The Queen felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked over to one of her ladies-in-waiting. There were four women that behind her… always behind her. They followed her throughout the day, performing almost every mundane task for her. It was ridiculous… the great heroine of Ferelden couldn't even lift a finger without of one of her ladies trying to do it for her. But, alas, it was one of the many 'recommendations' from the court. Along with giving Eamon temporary control of the army, the Queen needed to be watched over every second.

"Your Majesty, we mustn't stay long outside today. The King is expecting you in his study soon." The eldest of her ladies said.

She nodded. "Very well, let's go." Alistair did want to show her some important documents.

Two of her ladies guided her over the few steps that lead to the castle's back entrance. The gesture made Rosetta feel like a feeble old woman. If there was one downside to this pregnancy, ladies-in-waiting was top on her list. Weisshaupt was four weeks away and she had to prepare to take her husband's place while he was away.

* * *

_-Food- Alistair_

Back when they were still traveling the many roads across Ferelden, Alistair made a mental note of everything Rosetta liked and disliked pertaining to food. It helped to know what everyone liked and disliked- even if most of the time, they had no choice in the matter.

She liked sweet things like fruits and pastries. She especially liked blue berries. Alistair found this out when he was patrolling around the camp one night and stumbled upon a berry plant... blue berries, he guessed. He gathered a nice number of them, enough to snack on while he was on patrol. He came back to camps with a pouch full of the berries. He noticed Rosetta sitting by the fire. This was strange considering the fact that everyone else was asleep. He sat next to her and asked her why she was up. She had another nightmare and had trouble going back to sleep. He offered her the berries he had picked, saying that maybe eating a bit would help her go back to sleep. She looked at the berries inside the pouch, smiled at him, and said she loved blue berries. They spent the remainder of the night telling stories of their youths and snacking on blue berries.

She didn't like charred rabbit. This was made evident on their first night at camp. Morrigan had made her own dinner; leaving Alistair and Rosetta to forge for themselves. Rosetta managed to hunt down a rabbit, but she didn't know a thing about cooking. Noblewomen don't cook, she told him. It wasn't a sign of arrogance; it was honesty. Almost-Templars don't know much about cooking either. Thankfully, he learned a few things about cooking from other Wardens. Unfortunately, the rabbit didn't turn out very well. She stared at the badly charred thing and grimaced. She ate her share, of course… only to be polite.

Rosetta liked roasted chicken. During their short time in Lothering, she and Leliana bought a few birds to cook. She helped prepare the meal, but left the cooking to the once cloistered sister. Alistair watched as she savored her meal. Leliana looked happy that their leader enjoyed her cooking so much. She then told Alistair that he never needed to cook for them ever again. Now that he thought about it… it was more like an order.

Basically, she didn't like anything he cooked, though she never told him out loud. The look on her face was enough to tell him he really needed to stop cooking. She also didn't like beans, cheap ales and wines, cherries, pickles, or anything remotely bitter. So, imagine Alistair's surprise when she woke him up in the middle of the night, asking him to cook her some rabbit. He looked at her through sleepy eyes and told her that she was crazy. It was really late and he knew for a fact that the cooks had retired to their own homes.

She pouted, "Please, Alistair… the baby wants rabbit." She gave him the best puppy dog stare and he turned to mush.

"Fine," he said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "You do know that I'll have to cook it, right?"

She nodded and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "The baby says, 'Thank you, Papa!"

He climbed out of bed and sleepily made his way to the kitchen. Kaizer followed, deciding to keep the king company while he cooked. The mabari also hoped to score a scrap of food or two. Alistair hastily prepared the rabbit as best as he could. He closed his eyes for a minute while the rabbit was cooking in the oven. When he opened his eyes, he found a charred rabbit. He contemplated even serving it to his demanding wife. The mabari whined, almost telling him to just give the rabbit to him… he didn't care.

Unfortunately for Kaizer, his master walked in and eyed the rabbit. Alistair smiled sheepishly, "Um… looks like no rabbit for tonight, dear."

"Nonsense," she said as she swiped the plate from him and happily ate the charred rabbit by herself. Alistair just stared quietly until she was done. She smiled and kissed him on his temple, "Both mama and baby said, 'Thank you, papa.'"

Weisshaupt was three weeks away and he would cook whatever she craved for until he left.

* * *

_-Names- Rosetta_

It's late at night and Rosetta made her husband get her a bowl of cherries to appease her cravings. He retrieved her desired food and instead of falling back asleep, he cuddled close to her and watched her eat.

Rosetta giggled as her husband made his fingers dance across her pregnant belly. "Do you think the baby feels this?" he asked innocently, making little circles through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"I don't know, but I know I do." She laughed. She was already very ticklish, but as of lately, her skin felt even more sensitive to certain touches.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach, "I hope he felt that."

She mused, "He?"

Alistair shrugged, "I don't know… I just have a feeling it's a boy."

Rosetta put aside her bowl of cherries and placed a hand where her King had kissed, "Hmm… a boy, huh? Should we be thinking of names now?"

He looked at her, "Isn't it still a little soon for that?" As if there is a rule about naming babies.

"Why not?" she asked, "I mean, you'll be gone for a while… I don't want to think of names all by myself."

He frowned at the mention of his inevitable absence, "I don't know... if you want to. Do you have anything in mind?"

The soon to be mommy thought, "I heard from one of my ladies that 'Baby Maric Theirin II' is being thrown around."

"Not quite sure I want to give our baby the name of my... 'absentee' father." He said rather flatly. "How about naming him after yours?"

"My father?" she contemplated the notion, "Prince Bryce Theirin?" True, that particular name was on her mental list of baby names. Though, one name came to mind that felt absolutely right to her.

"See? Rolls right off the tongue." He smirked.

"I was kind of thinking of another name…" she stated as she absentmindedly played with his fingers, "How does 'Prince Duncan Theirin' sound?"

Alistair paused at the sound of his old mentor's name. He looked over to his wife only to see her smiling sweetly at him. "I think I really like it."

To her, it made sense. She thought back to Oghren, Felsi, and their little baby.

"_I just thought it was appropriate. Seein' as without you, none of this would have ever happened." _

The Grey Warden memorial had already been completed, but both she and Alistair thought it wasn't enough to commemorate their fallen friend. Duncan had saved both of their lives; without him, their paths may have never crossed. In Rosetta's case, she probably would have died along side her parents. In Alistair's, he'd probably be a very unhappy templar somewhere… that or Archdemon food… as Oghren would say.

"So… it's decided then? Duncan Theirin."

Alistair smiled, leaned down, and kissed his wife softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to deepen their kiss. His hands tugged on her nightgown, signaling that the material was now a nuisance. Weisshaupt was two weeks away and Rosetta would savor every single moment she had left with her beloved.

* * *

_-Preparations- Alistair_

Alistair set down the final letter from his old companions. So far, everything looked to be going well of their ends. Harrowmont's letter appeared confident that he had gathered the finest Dwarven recruits Orzammar had. They were now on their way to Denerim and should arrive by the end of the week. Zevran informed him that he had found ten fine recruits himself. The ex-Crow even stated that if they weren't to become Grey Wardens, they'd also make fine Crows. Leliana had found about thirteen of the best recruits she could find. She was currently in Highever and should arrive in Denerim within the next two days, if not sooner. Wynne had written him that she and Shale successfully found nine of the very best mages in the tower. She and Shale were on their way to Denerim with the mages and should arrive within the week.

Rosetta was also in his study, reading through the letters from the Weisshaupt and Amaranthine. Alistair looks at her swollen belly and his heart begins to ache. Weisshaupt was one week away and he wished he had more time.

* * *

_-Sleep- Rosetta_

The physician had told Rosetta, nearly a month ago, to expect her to become easily tired throughout the duration of her pregnancy. It explained why she no longer woke up before Alistair in the mornings or why she retired to bed earlier than she usually did. But, she can't sleep now. It's not that she wasn't sleepy… she was very tired, in fact. She just didn't want to sleep. Sleeping made time go faster, so why would she want that?

Her head laid on her husband's bare chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Their limbs still entangled from their previous love making. How can someone feel so at ease, yet so troubled at the same time? She loved the feeling of his body against hers. She loved his scent, his voice when he greets her in the morning or bids her sweet dreams before she sleeps. Maker… she loved him way too much.

Weisshaupt was hours away and Rosetta couldn't bare the fact that she would be without him for so long. It frightened her… the bravest woman of all Ferelden and she was scared of the loneliness that would consume her in the months to come.

Her heart ached and fatigue was no longer resistible. She couldn't always be strong.

Weisshaupt was hours away and there is nothing either of them could do to change that.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. All are absolutely appreciated. Just to clarify some thing in case anyone is curious. By the time of 'Sleep', Cousland is about nine to ten weeks pregnant. For the baby name… I think it's in every Alistair fangirl's mind that IF our favorite royal bastard ever had a baby boy… his name would so be Duncan. It's like law now, I think. Lol Stay tuned chapter three. It'll be more Cousland-centric and less Alistair. But, don't worry, other characters show up to fill the void.


	4. Chapter 3: Fleeting

Not For the Lack of Trying

Chapter Summary: Just when you have everything you ever wanted, what you could lose never crosses your mind until it's actually lost.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age: Origins and anything relating to it belongs to the amazing Bioware.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fleeting

It was like a small army had gathered in front of the city gates. Men, women, soldiers, mages, elves, dwarves, and human alike, all united in one small unit. These were Ferelden's very best gathered to restore the Grey Wardens. Few of the faces look familiar… past comrades that were met during the Blight and a few who were here to defend the city when the Darkspawn invaded.

Rosetta's eyes scanned the crowd, picking out her soldiers in the mix. She had only recruited five men, but they were the very best, not only in combat, but in character. As a whole, the group was large, intimidating almost. Thank the Maker she remembered to send letters to all the neighboring countries, warning them that the King and a large group of recruits would be passing their lands soon. In the back of her mind, she knew half would not survive the joining. She felt ill thinking about that.

"My, my…" A voice, thick with a foreign accent, begun, "When you told me that you where holding a parade for me, I did not imagine it quite like… this."

Rosetta smirked upon hearing the thick Antivan accent. She turned to her once would-be-assassin, "I had planned for more music and scantily clad women, but… seems like I had to work with what's been given."

Zevran chuckled, "Oh, my friend that would have been a tantalizing vision indeed. Though, I don't really mind some of the bodies I've already seen." His eyes picked out a few from the crowd. He yelped when he felt a small jab on his side.

"Behave, Zev. Remember, these are all potential Grey Wardens. I hope you haven't forgotten the last time you tried to coax one of them into bed." The former Warden said as she crossed her arms and smirked. The last time being a day or two after the assassin had joined their motley crew. He sneaked into her tent one night, unbeknownst to her, clad in only trousers and a wickedly seductive expression. He wasn't there for long, least he actually wanted her starfang jammed into his innards.

Leliana stood next to them, "You can try, Zevran, but I already warned the recruits I gathered to watch out for a shady Antivan, should he try to bed them."

Zevran , along with Shale, had agreed to accompany the group while they traveled to the North. Rosetta asked them personally, not only for reinforcement, but also to watch over her King. Of course, he had his own guards looking after his well being, but it doesn't hurt to have an Ex-Crow and a golem at the King's side.

"Ladies," Zevran pouted, "It pains me that you'd actually think I'd forget my patriotic duties in order to bed one of these fine bodies... alas, I would, but still… a dagger through my heart!"

She and Leliana rolled their eyes. Zevran couldn't last a day without hitting on someone. The Queen turned her attention on her approaching husband. Alistair strode in, along with her brother, Fergus, Wynne, Oghren, Shale, Eamon, and Kaizer trailing behind. He looked calm, but his wife could see the glint of nervousness and worry in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and reached out to hold his hands.

He smiled in return and entwined his hands with hers. "The recruits are ready. One of the Wardens from Weisshaupt told me it was best to leave soon."

Rosetta bit the inside of her cheek and forced a smile, "I understand."

Wynne, Eamon, Fergus, Kaizer, Leliana, and Oghren said their farewells to their departing friends and stood off near the city gates. Shale and Zevran also bid their farewells and walked off to join the small group of Weisshaupt Grey Wardens.

The King and Queen stood alone, facing each other, both hesitant to part ways. Alistair reached to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen out of place, behind her ear. His right hand lingered on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I didn't think leaving would be this hard."

Rosetta gave him a pained smile, "We will see each other again, love, sooner than you think." Or at least she hoped so.

His fingers traced along her jaw line to her chin and tilted it slightly. He leaned down and captured her lips into a slow and longing kiss. She kissed back and held onto him tightly, not wanting the moment to end. The need for air and the sound of someone uncomfortably clearing their throat forced them to part.

One of the King's guards stood behind them, holding the reigns of the King's horse. Alistair ignored him and kept his attention at his wife, "Looks like it's really time to go." He leaned in once more and gave her a quick, but earnest kiss.

"Maker keep you safe," she choked, tears now threatening to fall. "I love you… be safe… and return to us." She smiled sadly as she guided his hand to the small mound on her stomach.

"I will be back as soon as I possibly can." He promised. "Maker watch over my love and my child… I love you… so much."

Alistair tore himself from his wife and climbed onto his horse. Fergus appeared behind his sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He looked up to his brother-in-law and flashed a confident grin, "She'll be watched over while you are gone, brother. Be safe and let the Maker guide your steps."

The King nodded, "Thank you, brother." He gave one last smile to his wife before heading off to give an order to the recruits.

Rosetta and her companions stood there until the group was far off into the distance. Tears now fell freely down her cheeks and sobs escaped from her throat. She turned to her older brother and cried into his shirt.

He held onto her and rubbed her back, "There there, Rose. Dear sister, it'll be ok." He soothed.

His words were comforting, but did little to stop the aching inside her chest.

* * *

Rosetta fared pretty well throughout the rest of the day, albeit a bit more somber than usual. She preoccupied herself by reviewing a few of the documents Alistair had left for her to take care of. At dinner, she dined with her brother, Leliana, and Wynne. She thanked the Maker that they would be staying with her until her King returned, with the exception on Fergus, who needed to return to Highever within the next week or two. Still, it was comforting with them at her side; far better than having to endure the silence of her ladies-in-waiting as they continued to follow her about.

She never noticed before, but the royal palace was far too quiet for her liking… quiet and rather big. It never occurred to her before, since Alistair was nearly always by her side since the very first day she stepped foot here. They would walk the hallways, filling it their delightful banter or their more meaningful conversations. Even if they walked in silence, there was warmth in these stoned halls. Now, it is cold and she swears she's in a stranger's home rather than her own.

The only place that feels remotely comforting was the bedchambers. The feeling of him still lingered here. This was her first night alone. Not completely alone as signified by the light snore from her dog, but this was her first night without Alistair. Rosetta lightly pet Kaizer as he slumbered. She noticed he slept on Alistair's vacant side.

"Sweet puppy," she cooed, "Is this your way of comforting me while our dear Alistair is away?"

The war hound didn't reply. Instead, his paws began to flinch as if it were beginning to run. His master smiled and left the dog to dream. She peered out the window, looking outwards past the city to the horizon. Her mind wondered back to her traveling husband. Wherever he was, he was under the same starry night sky. Was he staying at an inn? Setting camp? Or maybe he thought to venture throughout the night?

A light knock came from the door and Wynne peered in. "Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted you, dear. I was just checking up on you."

The kind gesture brought a smile upon Rosetta's face. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking a bit."

The mage entered the room and took a seat near the vanity desk, "About him, I presume?"

Rosetta sighed, "Just a little worried. I miss him terribly…"

"Ah, young love…" she sighed dramatically, "I'm sure he misses you too. In fact, knowing him, he's probably making a thousand excuses just to come back."

She smiled, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Ah, dear, don't worry too much. He has an army with him, he'll be fine. " Wynne said, "Plus, worrying too much is bad for the baby."

The expecting mother rubbed her small belly, "Yes yes… duly noted." She thought for a few seconds, "It's weird how much I come to rely on him. His presence puts me at ease. Without him here… it's like… I don't know."

"… It's like there is a part of you missing?" Wynne smirked, "Ah, yes… I remember that feeling."

Rosetta turned her attention out the window once again, "We've been side-by-side since we first met. I can only think of two instances we've been apart; back in Orzammar when I had to order him to stay at camp while I searched for that paragon in the deep roads and when I stayed two weeks in Highever, after the blight. It feels unnatural to not to have him around… and for such a prolonged amount of time. I've always been so independent… when did I come to rely on him so much?"

Wynne smiled fondly, "When you realized he meant more to you than just being a fellow Grey Warden. Loves works in mysterious ways, my dear. First it makes you feel like you can conquer the world and then it makes you feel at you're most vulnerable."

"Sounds like you've had your share of love."

Wynne chuckled, "Back in my youth, dear. When I thought I could conquer the world. But, it's late. You need to rest." The mage stood and guided the young Queen to her bed, "Rest is good for the baby."

She giggled, "Of, course…"

* * *

Rosetta's eyes snapped open, her breathing was quickened to a fast pace as she gasped for air. Nightmares were rare now. Since the archdemon was slain, the nightmares came at a less frequent rate, but it doesn't mean they disappear altogether. Most of the time now, it's just flashes of unorganized darkspawn.

The scene was still fresh on her mind, darkspawn clawing at each other, fighting for power amongst the horde. Others fought just to find a reason to, while others are killed for the simple fact if they didn't fight at all, they were weak. Without their defeated leader's song, their threat was diminished greatly. Still, the scenes of them turning on each other are just as horrifying as her memories of the blight.

She let out a heavy sigh as the mental images faded, as most dreams do. She rolled over to her side, reaching out for the solid form of comfort that she is used to. Nightmares were rare, but when they did occur, Rosetta simply reached over to her husband and snuggled closer to him. Alistair would wake slightly and wrap his arms around her before he drifted back to sleep. That's how it always was since the very first night they started staring one tent.

Her hands found nothing. She propped herself on her elbow and finds the other side of the bed empty. Kaizer slept on the foot of the bed, leaving her husband's side vacant. She settled back down and pulled the sheets around her. It's been a week since he left for the North. Still, at night, she forgot about his absence and dreamed that he was still here.

* * *

More weeks passed and Rosetta got used to her husband's absence. The longing was still there, but her duties and the growing life within her womb proved to be a great diversion. She also found comfort in the letters he wrote her. He always wrote two letters after entering a new country. One letter was of a business nature, telling her how the recruits were fairing and where they were heading to next. The other letter had a more personal tone. In those letters, he'd tell her that she was constantly on his mind, how much he loved her, ask the progress of the baby, and tell her of the latest gift he purchased for her. She wrote him letters too in a similar fashion. Only, all her letters had to be addressed to Weisshaupt in order to guarantee that he'd receive them.

Fergus had left a week prior, back to Highever to continue his Teryn duties. He bid farewell to his younger sister, wishing her and his future nephew or niece good health and promising to visit within the next month. His sister also noticed a lasting look he gave Leliana. The Bard responded with a shy smile.

Rosetta's days are busied with meetings, charity work, reviewing treaties, and keeping contact with various important figures within and outside Ferelden. Her days are filled with being constantly followed by ladies-in-waiting, advisors, chancellors, and guards. Nights and early mornings were her only solace and she treasured them.

As the days pass, she finds herself oddly drawn to the palace gardens, more specifically, the rose gardens. In the mornings, she often found herself strolling along the aisles or sitting in a shaded area close to the roses. She thought it was a peaceful place, away from the work and people that were awaiting her inside. Roses also reminded her of her childhood. She remembered the story her mother and father used to tell her; how her mother loved to stay out in the rose garden while she was pregnant with her. That's where she came up with her name. She also remembered the times she used to hide amongst the rose bushes, away from the constant lessons of Ferelden history and how to curtsey correctly. One other memory also appeared; the day Alistair had given her a small token of his affections. Though with the time elapsed since then, the rose had withered and died. She still kept it for sentimental reasons, keeping the withered flower inside her old journal kept during her travels. She'd stay there in the garden until one of her ladies finally found her and ushered her in for breakfast.

Another week passes and nights aren't nearly as bad as they used to be. Rosetta doesn't feel loneliness stalk her as it once did. It's not just because Kaizer proceeded to fill in Alistair's side of the bed, but because she could feel her baby even more now. Her stomach has gotten slightly larger in the weeks past. She can feel something inside now, making little movements here and there. It was faint, but there.

One night she fell asleep after reading Alistair's most recent letter. They had finally reached Weisshaupt with little incident. Now what was mainly left was picking a new Grey Warden Commander and see through to the joinings. He promised the process would not take more than a few weeks and he'd come straight back home to her. The thought of his return home made her feel almost giddy with excitement. She could last til then. He'd return home to her in a matter of a month or a little more. When he returned, he'd be greeted with his loving and by then, his very pregnant wife. The excitement wore off and she felt sleep draw near. Sleep was not so bad; it made time go faster. And this time, she wanted the days to go by faster.

* * *

This night, her dreams began so pleasantly. She laid in a vast meadow with the sky bluer than she had ever seen before. A small voice called to her. She doesn't really recognize it, but somehow it's so familiar. Rosetta sat up and felt a pair of little arms wrap around her from behind.

"Mama!" she heard the little voice say.

She turned her head to the right and gazed upon the figure behind her. A small boy of dark blond hair and beaming blue eyes with a familiar grin; he unwrapped his arms and walked around her until he stood in front of her. He looked about six "Duncan?"

His grin widened and he nodded, "Of course, mama, who else would it be?"

His mother shook her head and opened her arms wide, inviting her little boy into her arms. He gladly accepted the offer and returned his mother's embrace with as much strength as a six year old could have. He looked up at her with sad eyes, "I don't want to leave, mama."

Rosetta looked down at him curiously, "Leave? Where are we going?"

He frowned, "You're not leaving… I am."

Suddenly her arms were empty. She panicked and looked around frantically. "Duncan?! Where are you?" She rose up to her feet. The sky was no longer blue, but an ominous red. The flowers around her began to wilt.

"Mama!"

She heard his frantic voice and she ran towards it. It's far off, but her legs ran as fast as they could. 'Damn dress…' she cursed mentally. Now she remembered why they were such an annoyance. Her eyes scanned the area as she ran until she spotted the little figure off to a distance, standing near a ledge. "Duncan!" she called out, "Away from there!"

The boy turned to face her, his face sad. "I'm sorry, mama. I can't stay with you and papa." He smiled sadly, "I love you… just so you know." An ominous shadow loomed over the boy and wrapped its arms around him.

"No!" Rosetta choked, "Away from him, get away from him! Duncan!"

The shadow then dragged the boy off the ledge down into a deep chasm.

* * *

Rosetta's eyes snapped open and her ears fill with Kaizer's loud barking. Something is wrong, dreadfully wrong. She was in pain, a pain she had never experienced in her life. She reached down to her belly; the pain circulated here. Her heart dropped down to her stomach, it seemed. This was wrong. She was not supposed to feel like this. She felt something wet and warm on her upper thighs. She sat up despite the pain and looked down.

The room was dimly lit from the fireplace she had forgotten to put out, but even in dim lighting, she can see everything so clearly. Blood… it stained her nightgown and the bed sheets. Her heart wrenched inside her chest and her breathing increased. Tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. "No…" she sobbed.

She rose up to her knees and held her belly. "No! Maker, no!" she wailed. "Someone help me!" she yelled out.

Kaizer continued to bark and scratched at the door. Leliana and Wynne were the first to arrive, bursting through the doors, but halting immediately at the scene before them.

Rosetta couldn't hear anything else, but her sobbing and cries to the Maker. She felt Leliana hold her tightly, trying to sooth her friend. Around her was chaos as various frantic voices or barking filled the room. She didn't care what went on around her. All the filled her mind was the face she saw in her dream and the devastating fact that she would never see that face in reality.

"My baby…" she cried, "Oh, my poor baby… Maker, why?!"

Devastation tore through her like a dagger sinking deep into unprotected flesh. This was no pain she ever felt before. Every injury she had ever received, the joining… they didn't compare to what she felt now. She felt it… every last bit of it… the feeling of life fleeting away from her… one she could not save… one she had promised to care for and protect.

She felt it die within her womb.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… I seem to end every chapter in the bedroom. Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. They are all absolutely appreciated and help encourage me to keep writing. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably be out in a week or so.


	5. Chapter 4: Weisshaupt

**Not For the Lack of Trying**

_Chapter Summary:_ Alistair deals with business in Weisshaupt. While back in Denerim, Rosetta decides how to deal or not deal with the loss. [Mainly Alistair-centric]

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Dragon Age: Origins and anything relating to it belongs to the amazing Bioware.

_Chapter 4:_ Weisshaupt

The Anderfels was cold... not only was it cold, but it was sodding frozen.

Alistair wrapped his leather cloak tighter around himself as another gust of wind blew through. It was getting late and his small army of recruits were tired, cold, and hungry. Night would soon fall upon them and the blizzard threaten to consume them if they stopped to rest. Snow was almost knee high, making walking difficult for those who were on foot.

He looked over the the Warden traveling beside him, "How much farther is the fortress, Lucas?" he asked through the howling wind. "I fear this blizzard will bury us all if we travel through the night."

The Warden gave out a hearty chuckle, "Your Majesty, it is not the snow you should be worried about, but the darkspawn that still lurk around these parts. Nevertheless, the fortress is not far from this point." He pointed outward, though the gesture seemed absolutely useless. The blizzard obscured the view ahead. Alistair had to concentrate to make the faint outline the far off fortress. "We will arrive soon, your Majesty."

Lucas was only a few years older than Alistair and had far more experienced than he. He was not from Weisshaupt, but from Orlais, though he had been to the fortress on several occasions since he was conscripted into the order close to five years ago. He was also the only Warden in the lot that did not hold any suspicion against the young King. Apparently, the order still had a deep curiosity over the end of the Blight. They were thankful, but still very curious.

Another gust of wind blew, stronger than the one before. Alistair braced himself, "That's probably the best news I have heard lately."

Lucas laughed again, "Is this the endurance of the mighty Ferelden Grey Wardens? It's a wonder the blight was ever ended at all."

Nearly a month of travel and they had made it. Alistair stared in awe at the grand structure as he entered through the doors. Surely, the stories Duncan and the few other senior wardens did not do this fortress justice. It's walls— large and wide, holding many frescoes of what he guessed was the entire history of the Grey Wardens. He marveled at the entire site.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a heavy foreign voice address him, "Your Majesty?"

Alistair was greeted by a rather broad tall man wearing a polished set of Grey Warden Commander armor, similar to the one he once wore after cleansing Soldier's Peak. He was an older man, maybe around Eamon's age, if not a little older. He held a stern visage, though half hidden by his thick brown-grayish beard. He bowed courteously. "Your Majesty, Weisshaupt Fortress welcomes you."

"You must be Commander Reiner?" Alistair gave the common Grey Warden salute he had learned from Duncan, "It is a great honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, your Majesty. It is not every day that you meet one of the Grey Wardens responsible for ending the Blight. Especially one so lucky as to miraculously survive it."

Somehow the last bit made Alistair flinch slightly. 'They aren't going to let that go, are they?' he thought grimly.

The Wardens from Orlais must have reported back the headquarters after their brief meeting with him a year back. Of course, labeling the survival as '_The Maker's Divine Intervention_' was probably not a satisfying explanation, but it was far better than telling them the truth. The truth being he impregnated a maleficar in order to spare his and his wife's lives. The mere mention of it still caused bile to rise up in his throat. Thankfully, there was nothing for the King to vomit as his stomach was very much empty at the moment.

On cue, his stomach growled loudly. He apologized sheepishly, "Oh, um, sorry about that. It has been a long day... the blizzard made it impossible to stop and, y'know... eat." Alistair mentally smacked himself. It was moments like these where he was sure that he was eternally cursed to make every significant moment in his life as awkward as humanly possible.

Commander Reiner's austere expression never wavered, "Yes, of course. You and your lot must be famished. Let me first guide you to your quarters, your Majesty. A feast has been prepared for your arrival. We have also prepared the guest quarters for your guards and companions as well."

"I require no room, human." Shale interrupted, "I was asked by the Queen to stand guard outside the King's quarters throughout the duration of our stay."

Commander Reiner peered over to the golem and nodded, "Very well then."

Zevran soon appeared next to Alistair, still wearing his heavy leather cloak and a drained expression. "So this is the grand Grey Warden headquarters, yes?" his voice sounded thoughtful.

"You sound rather unimpressed?" Reiner raised a brow.

Zevran excused himself, "My apologies, Warden Commander, I meant no disrespect. This is a grand fortress indeed. I just wish it were located in a more... warmer region." Alistair almost agreed. Ferelden may have it's share of bitter winters, but it was nothing compared to the miserable cold that covered all of the Anderfels.

"We learn from these harsh elements," Reiner answered, "The cold can be the perfect teacher for those softened by constant warmth." The Commander turned his attention back on the former Warden. "Now, your Majesty, I will escort you and your companions to their quarters."

Alistair glanced back at the large group of Ferelden recruits, some still piling in and others shaking off the snow from their cloaks, "What of the recruits?"

"Our Wardens know the procedure. From this point onward, your Majesty, they are no longer your concern." Reiner replied and began leading them towards the hallway farther in the room.

* * *

Later...

Alistair plopped onto his bed— huge, clean, soft, and absolutely better than a worn out bedroll. His belly was now full with the finest foods Weisshaupt fortress could offer and he was finally clean after a nice long bath. He still needed a shave, but he was sorta getting used to the fuzz growing on his face. 'Aren't beards suppose to be regal?' he asked, mentally. During the feast, he noticed about the majority of the male Wardens there sported various styles of beards. 'Though, theirs just may be to warm their faces from the cold.' he smirked, as he felt the small hairs on his chin. "I'll shave tomorrow." he told himself.

The journey to the Northern fortress had been a pain. He went from being pampered as a King to constantly being on the road, dealing with unpredictable weather, few haphazardly organized Darkspawn attacks, and food shortages. Still, he'd rather have himself go through the journey than his wife.

'Speaking of which..' he looked over to the desk that sat across the room. There laid an untouched pile of letters. He had noticed them the first time he entered the room, but decided to get to them later on. As much as he was yearning to hear from his wife, the smells of food was much too tempting to ignore. Commander Reiner was also adamant about introducing him to some of the notable Grey Wardens, all of whom were senior members of the order. There were mainly men and few women, though they were quite a diverse bunch of dwarves, elves, and humans. They were curious about him and asked many questions about the past blight and his involvement. He answered them, giving them as much information as he felt he could; leaving out a few _small_ details.

But, back to his wife. He rose to his feet, made his way to the desk, and went through the piles of letters. A few were from Eamon, which he suspected were about the Queen's performance while he was away or about the army. But, he really wasn't interested in reading those reports. He knew his wife well. You don't grow up being a Teyrn's daughter without learning a thing or two— and Rosetta learned those things and even more. She was as proficient at governing as Anora, without the hunger and selfishness for power. Hell, they could have had the same arrangement as the previous King and Queen, but both were determined the rebuild their country as a team and strengthen Alistair's image.

He separated Rosetta's letters from the rest; four in all. He took a seat on the wooden chair, opened each envelop, and arranged them from the earliest date to the latest. She wrote in the same fashion as he did; business first and then personal. He laughed as he read about her complaints over the court fussing over her. She recounted the time she accidentally dropped something. As she bent down to reach for it, everyone stood from their seats and rushed to return the object back into her possession. She now dropped things on purpose just to '_mess with them_.' "Sneaky minx." he chuckled.

Her writing was formal as she detailed the work she had done while he was away. Ferelden was still in the processes of rebuilding the blighted lands- the South needing the most help. Progress had been going well for the most part, but their were many things needed to be done or improved. Progress was heading in the right direction, though. Even to the point where Rosetta persuaded nobles not to raise higher taxes of their lands. She told him she was in the middle of negotiating with the Empress of Orlais about helping with the effort. Ferelden funds could only stretch so much and help from their neighboring countries would certainly help. Half of the court seemed outraged that the Queen wanted aid from a country that had conquered them decades past, but even they agreed the alternative of ordering higher taxes would end in rebellions across the lands. A partnership between Orlais and Ferelden was sought out since Cailan had been on the throne and seemed the right time to fix the bad blood between the neighboring countries. Plus, Orlais, as well as other countries, had been grateful for Ferelden's part in ending the blight before it reached their own lands and graciously extended their willingness to aid the recovering country.

Finally, he read the personal side to her letters. He was relieved to hear she was doing well. Alistair smiled as he read of how much she missed him, a feeling he knew too well now. '_This castle lacks the same warmth without you here. I don't feel like I'm home._' She stated in the first letter. That made his smile widen and heart thump. He missed Rosetta, but never had he realized how strong the longing was until then. He had traveled possibly hundreds of miles to settle the last bit of Grey Warden business he would ever be a part of. He knew deep down he had to do this right; the last honor he could do in the name of his old mentor. As much as he wanted return to his waiting wife and see how big her belly had gotten, he both needed and wanted the selection of Ferelden's new Grey Warden Commander to be go right.

He looked around the desk for a quill pen, paper, and an ink pot and began writing another letter that would hopefully bring comfort to his awaiting wife back home.

* * *

Denerim – One Week Later

For the past few days, Rosetta had hidden herself away in the King's study. She couldn't stand staying in the bedchambers any longer where a physician had ordered her to stay iand rest. But, after a few days of bed rest, Rosetta swore she was growing mad. She was tired of crying, of the emptiness she felt in the pit of her stomach, and constant pity she received from those around her. She needed to get away from the constant reminders of her loss. She needed to work and forget.

The only place in the entire palace that gave her comfort was Alistair's study. It was odd how even after a month of his absence, his scent still lingered here. That was the only comfort the young Queen wanted. Most nights she ended up falling asleep in the plush couch that sat in the far wall or rested her head on the desk, but rarely would she ever enter her bed chambers. Instead of leaving the room for meals, food was sent to her. In fact, the only time she ever left the room was to bathe, use the private facilities, or call on a nearby servant. Her only constant companion was Kaizer, who sat next to her diligently and protectively.

Rosetta stared down at the fine parchment in front of her as she absentmindedly played with the soft feathers of the quill. 'Dearest Husband,' was the only thing written on the paper, followed by an overwhelming amount of blank space. It has been a week since the incident and she had not written a notice to her husband. Hundreds of miles away, her beloved Alistair believed he was to be a father in the upcoming months, but fate, or maybe nature itself, would force it otherwise. Her stomach had been as it was months ago; empty.

Kaizer's ears perked and he made his way over to the door. An elven servant came opened the door and bowed politely, "Your Majesty, the mage, Wynne, would like a moment with you."

The Queen set the quill back into the ink pot and nodded. The servant stood aside as Wynne walked in. She bid thanks to the young elf as she made her exit. "Rose..." Wynne's expression resembled that of a worried mother. "You've been cooped up in this study all day again." The mage made her way next to her friend. She eyed the contents of the desk, noticing nothing looked of grave importance, "You are not working, please have dinner with Leliana and I. Eamon is expecting you there, as well as Lady Isolde."

"I have to tell him." Rosetta's stated plainly. "I can not delay this any further. He needs to know about the... baby." She kept her eyes on her unfinished letter. She reached for the quill, took it from the ink pot, and let the access ink drip.

Wynne bit her bottom lip. Leliana and Eamon both expressed their worry over the Queen as she hid herself away from the world around her. '_Everyone needs their time to grieve their own way._' she would tell them. She simply watched as Rosetta occupy herself with work and put up a strong face when in the presence of others. The elder mage knew this mask well and saw the cracks deepening everyday. This wasn't healthy for her. Wynne's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sob.

The ink pot had tipped over, causing the black ink to spill across the paper. Kaizer whimpered and nudged his mistress's free hand. Rosetta's shoulders shook violently as sobs escaped. Wynne bent down and wrapped her arms around her distraught friend. "There, there, child." she tried to sooth.

Rosetta's voice cracked and strained, "How do I tell him this? Do you know how much this wreck him? I can't—" The thought of causing Alistair any kind of pain horrified her. She remembered his face when he had found out the news of her pregnancy. At first he was positively gobsmacked, after a small moment of silence, his face turned to absolute elation. Ever since then, he had seemed to be on a constant high. How could she take that away from him?

Wynne hadn't been paying attention to Kaizer to notice the dog had started to bark frantically at the door. Soon after, Leliana, Eamon, and Isolde had barged in. Leliana and Isolde rushed to Rosetta's other side, while Eamon ordered nearby servants. Wynne gave the other women a disheartened look, "We need to get her out of this room. Let's take her to the bed chambers."

Moving the Queen was not an easy task. Skipping an entire day of nourishment had made her weak and lightheaded. She also refused to enter her bed chambers, begging them to take her elsewhere. Leliana and Eamon took her to an empty guestroom and placed her in bed. Isolde ordered servants to retrieve her night garments, a bowl of warm water, and a piece of cloth. As the servents busied themselves with the distraught Queen, Leliana, Wynne, Eamon, and Isolde stood outside her doors; all tired and worried sick.

"I should have seen this coming— she's trying so hard to keep her emotions bottled up." Wynne accessed. "She needs time to really grieve and get this out of her system or I fear this will affect her health."

"What of his Majesty?" Isolde questioned, "Surely he needs to know what has happened here."

"The Queen is in no shape to deal with more stress. I will inform his Majesty by letter. I'm sure he will understand if I tell him the news instead." Eamon offered.

Leliana stepped forward, "I think we need to inform her Majesty's brother as well. The Teyrn has not been inform of the news yet. Maybe he can help her Majesty recover?"

Wynne nodded, "Yes, that will do. I will stay by the Queen's side to monitor her. She's going to wake up tomorrow with a splitting headache."

The group dispersed as soon as the servants left the room. Wynne and Isolde entered the room Rosetta rested in, while Leliana and Eamon wasted no time in completing their own tasks.

* * *

Weisshaupt – Weeks later

Alistair had been there to witness the joining rituals take place. Thank the Maker all the rituals had been completed, for he could no longer witness another of the taint's victim. For every one recruit that had passed; one, two, or three died. Many good people had died. It made his stomach twist in knots. Some had been killed for their refusal to take part in the ritual, others died from consuming the tainted blood. He had thought with the many deaths he already witnessed from his past adventure, he was used to it. Death was never something one gets really used to.

Alistair laid in his bed, his mind trying to make one strong decision. He had been in Weisshaupt for one week too long. The only thing that held him to the fortress was deciding who would become Ferelden's new Grey Warden Commander.

Commander Rainer made it painstakingly obvious who he wanted Alistair to pick as his country's new Grey Warden Commander. He had noted three specific Wardens, all of whom were as unflappable and deliberate as he was. They were all talented and solid choices, but something about them did not impress the Warden-turned-King. None of them held quite the same leadership skills he had been looking for. Maybe it was too much to ask for to find someone who carried the same leadership capabilities and passion as his former mentor and his wife.

Maybe that was too much to ask for that from Rainer's canadates, but Alistair had spotted on person who came screamingly close. Lucas, the Orlesian Warden he had befriended during his stay. The man was talented with a sword and shield, as well as a bow or daggers. He knew how to talk to people— whether it be for guidance, to befriend, or negotiate. On the battlefield, his demeanor turned to a fierce warrior that had impressed many of the passing recruits or other wardens. This commanded respect from them as well. The only thing was the fact the Rainer had little regards for the man and the fact that he knew an Orlesian Grey Warden would attract suspicion from the people of Ferelden. His courts would be furious, indeed. Then again, they couldn't understand the business of the Grey Wardens.

He heard Shale's voice from outside his door, meaning someone was seeking an audience with him. He rose from the bed, walked over to the door, and opened it. An elven mage glared up at the golem; magic still emanating from her hands. Shale was perfectly still... too still in fact.

"Warden Fiona?"

The mage turned her attention to Alistair, giving a polite bow, "Your Majesty."

"You know... I don't think my wife would appreciate one of my guards paralyzed on duty." He mused.

Fiona crossed her arms, "Frankly, the golem needed to be put in it's place. I warned it to quit with the idle threats every time I or another mage passed by." Fiona was one of the oldest Wardens in Weisshaupt's order, having over twenty years of service... or at least he assumed. She had been one of the more hospitable Wardens he encountered during the weeks he had been staying in the fortress. He found himself comparing her to Wynne with how... 'motherly' she behaved.

"This arrived this evening from Ferelden" the elven woman handed him an envelope. "It's addressed to you, your Majesty."

Alistair took the letter and gave salute to the older mage, "Thank you, Fiona."

She bowed, "Your welcome, you Majesty. I bid you good night." As the mage turned to leave, she gave one glare at the still frozen golem. "I hope you have learned your lesson."

When Fiona disappeared down the corridor, Alistair used his templar skills to disperse the spell holding Shale in bind. "Hag!" Shale bellowed loudly.

Alistair suppressed his amusement, "Be nice, Shale. No more threatening mages or the next time, you'll have to wait til the spell fades to move."

Shale furrowed her stone brows, "I'll remember that the next time an Ogre wishes to try to wear your entrails as a necklace."

Alistair shook his head and returned back into his room with the letter in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so very sorry this took so long. Blame ME2 and a very bad case of writer's block. I wrote several versions before scrapping them all and decided Alistair needed some love. Angsty Cousland will return next chapter. I forced myself to complete this the day before my birthday. Hazzah for turning 20! And for those who ever read, '_The Calling_', special cameo for Fiona, who may return in a future chapter.


End file.
